Bittersweet Memories
by Shin Damian
Summary: " 'Ela' que ainda estava em muitas fotos naquele quarto. 'Ela' que ainda era a grande razão do marido não conseguir pronunciar as palavras eu te amo e também o grande motivo para que se esforçasse mais para conseguir arrancar mais que palavras, mas também um olhar sincero daquele que tanto amava." [ Casal: Hades x Queen de Alraune] [[Yaoi-Lemon]]


**Fic dedicada especialmente para minha querida amiga Lindsay Laurent**

* * *

><p>Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele homem era de despertar o interesse de qualquer um naquele lugar, mesmo que soubessem que, mesmo com o jeito frio e distante, ele era bem casado e tinha um comprometimento muito grande com seu parceiro.<p>

Hades, como era chamado, dono de um belo par de olhos claros em um misto de verde e azul, parecia sempre preso em meio a suas memórias. Olhava sempre para o imenso quadro em seu escritório e simplesmente se perdia na bela imagem da primeira esposa, para muitos, seu maior e único amor... Se é que esse homem já sentiu algo chamado amor.

Um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso aparecia em seus lábios, algo como um início de pensamentos nostálgicos. Respirou fundo, cessando qualquer tipo de ideia sobre aquela mulher, Perséfone, e pegou o celular sobre a mesa, observando as mais de quarenta ligações perdidas.

"É mesmo muito jovem..." pensou o moreno ao ver o nome de seu atual parceiro.

Casaram-se em meio a brigas, ciúmes, desconfianças, de ambas as partes, mas também em meio ao fogo que o contato entre ambos se dava. Via as novas fotos no porta-retratos dado pelo esposo há algum tempo e sabia que o mesmo entraria em um estado de raiva intensa pela hora que chegaria em casa... Mas o faria do mesmo jeito, afinal, não era pela beleza e pela doçura que Hades Heinstein se casou com aquele ruivo. Estava longe disso.

Por outro lado, Queen sempre tentava achar o lado doce do marido, isso desde o dia em que se conheceram em um bar nas noites de Berlim. O moreno estava sempre em um tom sério, parecia nunca ter um sorriso nos lábios e mais ainda, parecia remoer algo que nunca dizia a ninguém.

Desvendar os mistérios por trás daqueles olhos verdes azulados era como uma meta de vida para o ariano, que, desde então, tentou envolver com seu charme aquele que por muito tempo se tornou seu amor platônico.

Talvez seja ainda hoje... Porque mesmo depois de casados, um ano juntos, Queen ainda não sabe quase nada do marido, apenas que o mesmo foi viúvo e que amava muito aquela _mulher. _Aquele fato também era um motivo para brigas, inseguranças, perguntas diversas, ciúmes e agressões verbais, além das físicas.

...

Após esperar por horas, o ruivo, que dormia no sofá, enfim percebeu a, nada discreta, chegada de Hades. O mais novo se sentou atordoado pelo cansaço e observou bem o moreno, que sequer percebera sua presença ali, ou apenas fingia não tê-lo visto, e foi direto ao quarto.

Sem muita alternativa, Queen fora atrás, observando-o retirar peça por peça daquele terno preto, deixando a pele alva e pálida bem exposta, seguindo do manto negro formado pelos cabelos do mesmo que deixavam o menor arrepiado.

Aproximando-se um tanto, tocou os ombros do marido de maneira delicada e os apertou, como se dissesse que faria uma massagem, mas ainda assim, mesmo expondo o carinho que tinha pelo mais velho, fora rejeitado.

— O que há com você, Hades? – o alemão logo se pronunciou. – Não retorna minhas ligações e também não cumprimenta quando chega! O que estava fazendo que eu não pudesse saber?

— Não há nada. Eu apenas estava trabalhando. – livrou-se do calor do menor e saiu de perto para terminar de tirar as roupas. – Por que tantas perguntas?

— Só estava preocupado com você e suas _amiguinhas _do escritório.

— Secretárias, você quer dizer. – olhou enfim para o ruivo, que deu de ombros para aquilo. – Eu devo interpretar isso como um insulto?

— Interprete como quiser seu galinha! Não merecia ter se casado comigo pra me trair desse jeito!

— Trair? – o moreno ainda se mantinha no mesmo tom de voz desde o momento em que começara a falar, afinal, Hades nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que gritasse ou precisasse disso. – Tenho maturidade o suficiente pra saber o que devo ou não fazer, Queen. Se for um relacionamento sério, um casamento, em que estamos não há motivos pra traições.

— Com a Perséfone não era sério então? – falou por impulso o que viera em mente e como consequência, recebera um ato também impulsivo da parte do mais velho.

O ruivo fora segurado pelos dois braços, ficando cara a cara com a face nada feliz do marido, que até então se mostrava calmo diante dos ciúmes, mas tocar no nome de Perséfone era como acordar uma fera adormecida dentro daquele homem. Ambos entravam em combustão interna, um por raiva da existência daquela mulher e outro por ódio pela difamação da até então eterna e amada esposa.

— Cale essa boca e aproveite enquanto ainda tem dentes. – comentou, soltando o menor, que provavelmente fora marcado por aquelas mãos enormes em sua pele.

— Você ainda a ama, não é? Mesmo depois de ela ter te traído com todo mundo! – a voz do alemão era chorosa e soava como facas no peito do maior.

— Como se eu tivesse sido também um anjo, não é? – espirou fundo. Não queria entrar naquele assunto agora. Estava cansado demais para desperdiçar a energia com coisas tão banais como uma discussão idiota com o esposo.

Sem dúvidas era desgastante demais todo aquele falatório. Tendo isso em mente, Hades não permaneceu no quarto para continuar com aquilo, seguiu seu caminho até o banheiro, onde decidiu tomar o banho quente que buscava desde que saíra do escritório.

Pensava seriamente em ficar sob aquela água por bastante tempo, tudo apenas para recolocar os pensamentos em ordem e não cometer nenhuma loucura.

De olhos fechados, o moreno sentia um par de mãos tocarem seu peito, como se massageassem aquela área. Abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente e observou bem o rosto de Queen bem perto de sua clavícula e o mesmo fazia um "agrado", como quem pedisse desculpas pelo ocorrido.

— Entenda meu lado, você era hétero quando nos conhecemos. – o mais novo comentou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – E é um homem muito bonito também.

— Não estava irritado com sua crise de ciúme, Queen. Não é isso o que me incomoda em você. – enlaçou a cintura do mesmo, subindo uma das mãos por suas costas, até os cabelos, onde puxou, fazendo-o erguer mais ainda o rosto. – Você sabe muito bem o que é.

— Não gosta que eu fale dela... – falou, tentando encara-lo, no entanto, recebeu uma mordida, seguida de um chupão no pescoço. – Aaah! Hades...

— Pare de ver problemas onde não tem. – soltou-lhe os cabelos e tomou seus lábios de maneira calma, algo completamente diferente do que pedia o momento, mas afinal de contas, o virginiano nunca foi o tipo mais agitado de pessoa, mas era possessivo quando se tratava de seus sentimentos, tanto, que naquele momento não se sabia se o mesmo estava calmo ou ainda com ressentimentos.

O ruivo, em demonstração de entrega, envolveu o pescoço do marido, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos negros do mesmo, puxando de maneira agradável e gentil. Por mais que tentasse, Queen não conseguia deixar de demonstrar o amor que sentia por Hades. Era verdadeiramente apaixonado pelo mais velho, mesmo que brigassem como cão e gato.

Sentiu os lábios cessarem o contato e também a água morna parar de cair. As mãos desceram dos fios pretos às costas alvas do amado e em mais uma demonstração visível de carência, o alemão, na ponta dos pés, arriscou a morder a orelha do marido e sugar o lóbulo da mesma.

— Vamos fazer as pazes na cama, meu amor? – sussurrou.

— É mesmo sempre lá onde tudo se acerta, não é mesmo. – o tom não era tão agradável quando o menor imaginava que fosse, mas as mãos daquele homem sério puxava a cintura um tanto fina contra a própria. – Vamos pra lá e terá toda a liberdade que precisa pra me satisfazer. – sussurrou levemente rouco.

...

Indo para o quarto, enrolados nas toalhas, o casal parecia ainda não se entender muito bem. Antes de irem pra cama, Hades, em um ritual simples, apagou as luzes e abriu a cortina, deixando apenas o cômodo ser iluminado pelas estrelas e também a lua cheia, presente naquela noite.

Sentou-se sobre a colcha e sentiu o corpo do esposo atrás de si. Aquelas mãos passavam por seu peito, arranhando levemente e quanto aquilo era feito, tinha também o pescoço mordido e beijado.

Queen sabia como aquilo seria executado. Apertou a pele alva do marido e sussurrara "_Use meu corpo para o que quiser_", em uma visível e bem sucedida chamada para que Hades o possuísse de todas as maneiras possíveis.

O moreno, em um meio sorriso raro e malicioso, virou-se para tocar o corpo bem definido do ruivo. Puxou a toalha que cobria a intimidade do mesmo e fora direto em seu sexo, tocando-o de maneira calma.

Gostava de ver as evoluções daqueles sentimentos e também apreciava os reflexos das sensações na pele levemente rosada do esposo. Apreciava desde o arrepiar dos pelos até os gemidos saindo baixo entre seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados.

Por outro lado, o alemão adorava ter os raros toques do marido em si. Gemia quando aqueles dedos apertavam o falo, que enrijecia à medida que era massageado e sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de que os mesmos dígitos se movessem.

Sentou-se um pouco para tocar o peito e abdômen do moreno. Sentia a pele do mesmo esquentar e quando deu por si, estava em seus braços, tendo os lábios tomados com certo controle da parte do mais velho e sede por si mesmo. O ruivo simplesmente ansiava cada vez mais por aquele momento de reconciliação e união entre eles.

— Quero-te em mim... – sussurrou rente ao ouvido do maior.

— Ainda não. – o virginiano assim disse, deitando novamente o ariano sobre o colchão e ficando sobre ele. – Só quando eu achar que devo. – os olhos verdes azulados ainda não refletiam o mesmo fogo que os orbes esmeraldas do ruivo.

— Por que é tão mau, Hades? – o tom soou como um gemido manhoso, enquanto erguia um dos joelhos para acariciar a ereção do marido. – Eu só quero dar e receber prazer do meu marido... Por que se nega a me dar? – puxou os fios negros ainda úmidos do maior.

— Porque simplesmente não acho que mereça. – sussurrou. – Faça-me querer, Queen. – comentou e sentou-se perto da cabeceira, deixando o outro completamente sem ação por alguns segundos.

Assim que percebeu que Hades não estava brincando, o alemão passou a engatinhar sobre a cama e parou diante dele. O olhar do maior era frio, controlado, demonstrando contradição com seu corpo quente e excitado.

Era de causar raiva. Em um momento tão íntimo aquele olhar quebrava todo o ritmo das carícias que eram pretendidas, mas ainda seriam e foram feitas. O peito nu fora marcado com arranhões maldosos, não maliciosos, fazendo com que o moreno arfasse. Mordidas foram distribuídas como se quisessem arrancar pedaços da pele do mesmo... E aqueles toques que beiravam à brutalidade e a violência, eram como indícios claros de que o ruivo não estava fazendo para agradar... Mas nem de longe aqueles olhos mudaram os sentimentos.

Por mais que os lábios finos tocassem a pele rosada... Que as mãos grandes apalpassem a pele e a voz rouca ecoasse, os sentimentos estavam distantes, como se estivessem perdidos em alguma lembrança nostálgica.

— Olhe pra mim, Hades... – pediu em um último suplício de atenção, enquanto segurava o membro ereto do marido e deslizava sobre o mesmo, fazendo-o penetra-lo. – Hades... – chamou, vendo que o mesmo enfim dera-lhe a tão esperada atenção e beijou-lhe o peito.

Em uma cavalgada rápida, Queen se mantinha em um ritmo constante. Puxava levemente os cabelos de Hades ao envolver o pescoço do mesmo com os braços e sentia a própria pele arder diante do cravar das curtas unhas dos dedos do amado.

Os lábios eram unidos em intervalos irregulares entre os gemidos e o sexo tomava outro rumo naquela noite. O ariano, delirando em prazer com a invasão de seu interior e o virginiano, como em muitas vezes, perdido em sentimentos nostálgicos e novos.

O sobe e desce era cansativo, tanto, que aos poucos o ritmo fora se alterando e fazendo com que outras posições fossem testadas, mas a que mais agradava aos dois era a que mantinha o contato visual, pelo menos da parte passiva.

— Mais rápido... Hades... – o ruivo pediu ao ser deitado de frente para o marido, que prontamente atendeu ao gemido. – Aah! Isso!

O mais velho mantinha o ritmo acelerado e pelos gemidos, calculava que o ápice do esposo estava próximo, o que era um fato. Queen se desfez em poucos minutos naquela posição, mas ainda desejava por mais.

Dando um pequeno espaço, virou-se de quatro, expondo a entrada ao maior, que não perdeu tempo em penetra-lo novamente, voltando a manter o ritmo anterior em estocadas ininterruptas.

Quase cinco minutos mais tarde era a vez de Hades. O moreno sentia o corpo arrepiar da cabeça aos pés e internamente era como se um formigamento tomasse o baixo ventre, fazendo-o preencher o corpo do esposo com todo o prazer proporcionado pelo mesmo.

Retirou-se do ruivo e o puxou para seu colo. Ambos estavam com o rosto suado e o corpo quente. As bochechas e parte do nariz estavam vermelhas, não por vergonha, mas por não ter por onde o calor escapar.

— Odeio admitir isso, mas amo você, Hades. – o menor falou em um baixo e rouco tom de voz.

— Você sabe que não acredito em amor. – olhava atentamente para o rosto delicado em seus braços e viu o dono suspirar. – Não acredito no amor que não pode ser visto, esse elo é falho. – mexeu nos cabelos vermelhos e ondulados.

— Por que está comigo então?

— Não sei. – simplesmente respondeu. – Talvez porque seja mais interessante, mas isso não importa. Acabamos de nos reconciliar, sem brigas até o amanhecer.

Em um último suspirar exausto, Queen saiu do colo de Hades, dando-lhe um selinho antes de se ajeitar na cama. Sabia qual era a opinião do moreno sobre muitas coisas, inclusive sobre o amor, mas sabia que o mesmo só era assim por conta _dela._

_Ela_ que ainda estava em muitas fotos naquele quarto. _Ela _que ainda era a grande razão do marido não conseguir pronunciar as palavras "eu te amo" e também o grande motivo para que se esforçasse mais para conseguir arrancar mais que palavras, mas também um olhar sincero daquele que tanto amava.

Quanto a Hades... Perséfone continuaria sendo parte de suas mais belas lembranças, mesmo que isso destruísse pouco a pouco todo o relacionamento que construíra com Queen.

... ...

**Bettersweet Memories - Bullet for My Valentine**

_Você me desliga como um botão_  
><em>E finge que não significo nada<em>  
><em>Não sou santo, isso é fácil de dizer<em>  
><em>Mas adivinha só querida? Você não é nenhum anjo!<em>

_Você gosta de gritar, usar palavras como arma_  
><em>Bem, vá em frente, dê o melhor tiro mulher<em>  
><em>Quero te deixar, é fácil de ver<em>  
><em>Mas adivinha só, querida? Não é tão simples!<em>

_Nos tornamos tão complicados (complicados!)_  
><em>Isso tudo é por nossas lembranças<em>

_Então arranque minhas fotos da sua parede_  
><em>Rasgue-as e queime-as todas<em>  
><em>Acenda o fogo, vá embora<em>  
><em>Não há mais nada a dizer<em>  
><em>Então pegue as cinzas do chão<em>  
><em>Enterre-as todas, apenas para ter certeza<em>  
><em>Que nada mais restou de mim<em>  
><em>Apenas memórias agridoces<em>

_Quero correr e escapar de seu veneno_  
><em>Mas quando saio, sinto que algo está faltando<em>  
><em>Não estou assustado e isso é fácil de dizer<em>  
><em>Isso não pode ser o paraíso, parece que estou no inferno<em>  
><em>Você é como uma droga que não paro de usar<em>  
><em>Quero mais, não paro de desejar<em>  
><em>Ainda quero você, é fácil de ver<em>  
><em>Mas adivinha só, querida? Você não é tão boa para mim!<em>

_Nos tornamos tão complicados_  
><em>Isso tudo é por nossas lembranças<em>

_Então arranque minhas fotos da sua parede_  
><em>Rasgue-as e queime-as todas<em>  
><em>Acenda o fogo, vá embora<em>  
><em>Não há mais nada a dizer<em>  
><em>Então pegue as cinzas do chão<em>  
><em>Enterre-as todas, apenas para ter certeza<em>  
><em>Que nada mais restou de mim<em>  
><em>Apenas memórias agridoces<em>

_Nos tornamos tão complicados_  
><em>Isso tudo é por nossas lembranças<em>  
><em>Nos tornamos tão complicados<em>

_Então arranque minhas fotos da sua parede_  
><em>Rasgue-as e queime-as todas<em>  
><em>Acenda o fogo, vá embora<em>  
><em>Não há mais nada a dizer<em>  
><em>Então pegue as cinzas do chão<em>  
><em>Enterre-as todas, apenas para ter certeza<em>  
><em>Que nada mais restou de mim<em>  
><em>Apenas memórias agridoces<em>

_Woh oh, não há mais nada a dizer_  
><em>Woh oh, não há mais nada a dizer<em>


End file.
